Portable and hand-held computing and communications devices with wireless communication capabilities may have signal transmission or reception issues depending, for example, on the relative sizes of the devices and/or the signal wavelengths used. Antennas of various types have been used with such devices. Such antennas have radiated or received electromagnetic signals with varying degrees of effectiveness depending upon the physical types, orientations, sizes and/or structural configurations of the antennas, particularly in view of the wavelengths of the signals to be transmitted or received.
In addition to challenges related to the relative sizes of hand-held computing and communications devices, such devices may incorporate an increasing number of frequency bands corresponding to a variety of communication protocols and/or devices. For example, multi-band and/or multi-system communications may present significant transmission and/or reception issues in the context of hand-held computing and/or communications devices.